darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Firemaker's Curse/Quick guide
Walkthrough Getting started *Talk to Phoenix South of Eagles' Peak (1-1-2-accept-1). The Cave System Room 1 *Talk to Flint who will give the player a Pitch can. *Use the pitch can to light fires (There's a Make-Fire-Here option on right-click) to complete the arrow on the ground. Room 2 *Light the logs located south in the cavern. *Take the Firemaking journal towards the centre of the room. *After a cutscene, enter the next room. Room 3 *Complete the pattern which is in the shape of a falling boulder. *Avoid the falling boulders and keep picking them up and placing them on the rock pile at the end of the room. *Climb up the rock pile. Room 4 *Light the fire just like in the second room. *Take the Firemaker's journal. *Click the pillar near the fire and tie up Twig. *Light the fire again. *Proceed to the next room. Room 5 *Complete the puzzle. Dodge the fire walls by going through the gaps in them immediately after the puzzle. *Proceed to the next room. Room 6 *Complete the agility maze by lighting fires and pushing the pillars. The pillars show you where to go next by a mini-cutscene when you push them. *Proceed to the next room. Room 7 *Light the fire and pick up the journal. *Click on the pillar by the fire and tie up Sera. *Proceed to the next room. Room 8 *Complete the puzzle in this room and immediately run to one of the gaps in the walls and hide in it until the wall of fire passes by. *Proceed to the next room. Room 9 *Complete the "tutorial" that Char gives you. *Complete this room by surviving until the end of the wave bar. You can light the oil lines to make fire barriers to block the orbs that fly around. *Proceed to the next room. Room 10 *Again, light the fire and grab the journal. *At the pillar, tie up Twig again. *Proceed to the next room. Room 11 *Complete the puzzle which is in the shape of a torch. *Light the fire pit and grab a Torch from it. *Continue down the path and when there are tendrils of darkness, ward them off by LEFT-clicking on them at the edge of the screen. *Proceed to the next room at the end of the path. Room 12 *Light the fire and take the journal. *Tie Emmett to the pillar this time. *Proceed to the next room. Face-off with Char Note: It is advised to bring a few energy restoring items, or visit the salt bath in Oo'glog, as well as bringing life point restoring items. It is also advised to bring an abyssal whip, an off-hand weapon, and nothing else except weight-reducing items. Armour will raise your maximum life points and increase Char's max hit, therefore it is not recommended. Keeping at least 5 fires lit will ensure adequate damage against Char. A good strategy to get many fires is to put your pitch can on the action bar, and spam that key while running around before attacking. *Take the journal. *Defeat Char. Finishing up *Exit through the tunnel in the back of the room. *Talk to Sera or Emmett. *Quest complete! Category:The Firemaker's Curse